Un nuevo aspecto, un nuevo amor
by Atori-chan
Summary: No hagan mucho caso al título, no estaba inspirada, solo pasad y leed. Solo una cosa, las apariencias engañan. Sorato


**Un nuevo aspecto, un nuevo amor**

Sora se miraba en el espejo y se sorprendió al ver el miedo reflejada en sí misma. No lo entendía. Supuestamente era algo natural aquello. Además, ya la habían visto con eso.

Miró aquel objeto que tenía en la palma de la mano derecha. Y soltó una mueca.

En sí "eso" no era tan feo, pero tampoco la hacían tan elegante como le había dicho "él". Claro que "él" que iba a saber de moda. La única quien le podía decir si le quedaba bien o no era su amiga Mimi.

Se escuchó la campana de inicio de clase y la joven no perdió el tiempo. Con prisas se colocó aquella horquilla que Tai le había regalado por su cumpleaños de cualquier manera y salió disparada del servicio.

No anduvo mucho, pues llegó a chocar con alguien.

oh lo siento...

no, la culpa fue... -aquel sujeto la miró- Sora, pero si eres tú

Sora alzó la vista al escuchar aquella voz tan conocida encontrándose con unos ojos azules que ya no eran tan fríos como antes Ishida solía tener.

vaya Sora, no te había reconocido con el pelo así suelto -dijo el chico levantándose y ayudándola a levantarse- te queda muy, pero que muy bien

vaya... gracias... -algo colorada de que él le hiciera semejante halago.

aunque... -mirándola con detenimiento- tienes la horquilla mal puesta

Es entonces cuando Sora se acordó que la había puesto de cualquier manera y no se había dado cuenta de cómo le había quedado.

espera -dijo Matt antes de que ella pudiera decir o hacer nada- te la pondré bien -y se acercó a ella para quitarle la horquilla y con sus manos peinarla un poco y apartar sus mechones hacia un lado. Eso a Sora no le sorprendía, lo que realmente le sorprendía y se preguntaba era ¿por qué su corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho? Sentía sus latidos fuertemente y acelerados, y con el silencio del pasillo estaba segura de que Yamato también lo oiría- ¿sabes? -decía el rubio siguiendo con su tarea- yo creo que si en vez de horquilla te lo dejaras completamente suelto estarías más guapa. Y si fueras más femenina serías la chica más codiciada entre todas.

La chica estaba muda. ¿Qué le pasaba hoy a Yamato? Nunca en la vida había hecho halagos, y ahora ahí estaba él haciéndola sonrojar con mejoras que a ella le quedaría bien, incluso peinándola.

lista –mirándola- sí, así estás mejor

oye... ¿tú eres Yamato Ishida? -con una ceja arqueada. Y esa pregunta bastó para que el rubio riera como nunca. Otro hecho que Sora nunca había visto en él. Sin duda ese día estaba de buen humor.

pues claro que sí... -con una sonrisa radiante- y si no te lo crees pues reflexiona mientras yo voy a clase¿vale? nos vemos

Fue nombrar la palabra "clase" para que Sora se acordara de que iba muy tarde. Rogaba en que el profesor no hubiera llegado y la dejara pasar. Aunque de todas formas no podía olvidar el que Yamato se portara de forma increíblemente generosa, amable y dócil.

Sin duda ese aspecto de Yamato era muy atractivo en él. Le había conocido en aquel extraño mundo. Sabía sus temores y como se sentía. Había descubierto tantas cosas de él.

oye chica, tú estás enamorada¿verdad?

Sora despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada en la sombra de un árbol del colegio y en la hora del almuerzo con su comida aún cerrada en la sanwichera. Y ahí arriba mirándola pícaramente se encontraba una chica muy atractiva de ojos miel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿cómo? -mirándola sorprendida sin haber entendido bien.

no te hagas ahora la sueca -sonriendo ampliamente y sentándose a su lado con la fiambrera rosa entre sus piernas -has estado muy pensativa desde primera hora, me lo ha chivado Taichi... que estás como en las nubes. Y aún por encima vienes con el pelo suelto, muy guapa

¿eh? -sonrojada y recordando como el chico Ishida le había puesto la horquilla. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la mejilla algo apenada.

sí que te has peinado bien. Y ya sé quien es el chico por el que te pusiste así. Es muy evidente, viéndote -Sora se puso en alerta y su rubor aumentó- es por Taichi¿verdad?

¿cómo? -mirándola confundida

es que te veo Sorita... -sin abandonar ese tono picarón- tú eres del tipo de chica que en un futuro se casa con su mejor amigo, con su amigo de la infancia...

pero Mimi¿qué dices? -exaltada

¿y luego no? –riéndose- nunca has visto las películas románticas en que el héroe con el paso de los años se casa con la chica protagonista después de estar el uno al lado del otro. Y cuando viajamos por el digimundo Tai era el líder y tú la chica líder... además que como dije, te has puesto su horquilla...

me la puse solo... porque... porque... para que su regalo tuviera un sentido... –eso era verdad- no lo voy a dejar ahí tirado

ya, ya... -sin creérselo

ay Mimi... para empezar solo tengo 12 años como para pensar en el amor... ya llegará ese momento y ya me romperé la cabeza...

¡Maldita sea! Cuando decía eso no sabía que la niñez pasaba tan deprisa -murmuró fastidiada una adolescente pelirroja de 14 años- ¿cómo deseo volver a ese tiempo? aunque pensándolo bien... -mirándose al espejo donde el deje de tristeza se veía en él- prefiero mejor volver al tiempo anterior al que Yamato había empezado a ser amable conmigo... -en ese reflejo, el rubor cubría sus bronceadas mejillas- sí, ya sé que ahora sientes algo más que aprecio por él, -hablando consigo misma- pero... "él" también... no puedo evitarlo... estoy muy confusa... y lo que es peor... "él" me confesó sus sentimientos... pero... sinceramente me gusta más Yamato... pero... no sé que hacer... ay, dichosa Mimi que siempre me confunde todo... y aún por encima, me dice que quede con "él" con Taichi... que sería mejor... no sé...

Varios días después se veía una pareja pasear tranquilamente por el parque, los dos muy enamorados, eso era lo que se veía desde el punto de vista de personas que apenas les conocía.

...y entonces Daisuke empezó hacerme la pelota para que le perdonara... -riéndose el joven- si vieras como se humillaba el pobre -agarrando con fuerza de la mano de la chica como si fuera algo puro que tenía derecho solamente él a proteger- tendrías que estar allí Sora, porque era algo único

siempre te ha tenido sobre un pedestal... te adora simplemente para que le hables bien a tu hermana para que salgan juntos... -sonrió la pelirroja

pues la tiene clara... –dijo burlonamente- sale con cierto rubito que tú y yo conocemos... -guiñándole el ojo- son felices como lo somos tú y yo¿verdad Sora-chan?

claro Taichi... -con una media sonrisa

Tras mucho haber meditado, Sora había tomado la decisión de aceptar ser novia de Yagami. Le había dado vueltas, viendo los pros y contras de cada chico, y veía que los de Yamato ganaban en contras. Sobre todo con ciertos temas. Como era la inseguridad de que un chico tan atractivo como él la aceptara, que él con lo solitario que era no comprendería el amor, y luego estaba la presión de las fans...

En cambio Taichi tenía tantas cosas buenas. Era tierno, delicado, la amaba, no le importaba nada excepto ella. Si lo comparaba, Taichi era mejor que Yamato. Pero en su corazón no mandaba quien fuera el mejor.

Sí.

Aún saliendo con Taichi amaba secretamente a Yamato. Y le dolía que desde que había empezado a salir con su amigo, la mirara con malos ojos. No entendía el porque. Muchas veces tenía ganas de preguntárselo, pero siempre huía de ella, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada gélida de las suyas.

¿qué dices? -le había preguntado el moreno.

yo... –volviendo a la realidad. De que estaba con una cita con él- verás Taichi. Ahora que recuerdo tengo algo importante que hacer... -soltando su mano- nos vemos -saliendo disparada dejando a Taichi boquiabierto por esa reacción suya tan inesperada.

Las nubes habían empezado a juntarse. Señal de lluvia, pensó Sora. Ahora ya no tenía excusa de entrar en el edificio donde Ishida vivía, el cual antes había mirado detenidamente y nerviosamente durante quince minutos.

Con paso lento y difícil se fue adentrando hasta estar a la puerta de la vivienda. Con la mano temblándole, pulsó el timbre de la puerta.

Pasó medio segundo y el mismo Yamato la abrió quedándose asombrado.

¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó el chico ligeramente molesto- pensé que estabas en tu cita con Tai

Matt... yo...

eres idiota. Es lo que quieres decirme¿verdad? -mirándola con sarcasmo y una sonrisa algo extraña que confundió a la chica- hago explotar tu belleza y tus encantos y a la mínima no pierdes la oportunidad... ¿me equivoco?

Matt¿de qué estás hablando? -asombrada por esas palabras, pero ahora sí veía al verdadero Matt. Frío y cruel como solía ser de pequeño- ¿qué te pasa conmigo? No lo entiendo ¿por qué me miras con odio desde que salgo con Tai?

¿quieres saberlo? muy bien te lo diré... tú me quitaste el amor... –con odio y rencor en la voz- no me diste la oportunidad de conocer el amor con la persona que más quería

Sora estaba ahora más confusa. En parte, lo entendía, pero¿es que acaso él hablaba de...? Eso era imposible.

sí Sorita -sonriendo maliciosamente viendo la expresión de su cara- soy gay y me gusta Tai¿contenta? Y dime¿no te apetece publicar en el periódico que Yamato Ishida el sexy boy e ídolo de todas las chicas repugna el sexo femenino¿Por qué no publicas que le gusta su mejor amigo? -Sora lloraba. Sus palabras eran duras y con lo que Matt sentía hacia el sexo opuesto más dolor sentía- ahora que recuerdo, tienes buenas relaciones con mi padre, seguro que si se lo cuentas le darás la primicia...

Sora ya no quiso oír más, así que se fue de allí llorando de amargura.

Corría desesperadamente, sin mirar atrás ni hacia delante, tropezando con todos por las calles lluviosas que caían en ese momento, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

Sin embargo, con esa caída no sentía dolor, el único dolor que sentía era la herida abierta que tenía en su corazón y era mucho más fuerte que cualquiera rodilla rasgada o un tobillo hinchado.

Tai, tenemos que hablar... -le dijo Sora varios días después de enterarse de lo de Matt. ¿Cuánto tiempo había sido el que no quería verle?

Tres semanas.

Tres semanas sin querer hablarle y dos días llorando por él. Luego había pensado que era una tonta por llorar un chico que la repudiaba. Pero que como una tonta que era le amaba y quería verle feliz, a pesar de todo.

Tai cuando vio el tono de tristeza de Takenouchi, aunque la verdad ya lo había visto en días anteriores y por mucho que lo intentaba no lograba sonsacar que le había ocurrido, dedujo que lo que le iría a contar sería algo que tendría que ver con ellos. Y muy importante.

dime... -cuando estuvieron ambos en un lugar para hablar cómodamente.

creo que lo tenemos que dejar... no podemos seguir juntos Tai, lo siento... –inclinándose a modo disculpa. Aquello era lo que tanto se temía el joven. En realidad lo veía venir, por lo que no le cogió desprevenido ni nada. Solo suspiró con fuerza resignado- soy feliz contigo, no lo miento -siguió la joven, teniendo derecho a que le diera una explicación- pero realmente no te amo... amo a otra persona... y bueno, hay alguien que está por ti. Que te quiere de verdad -con los ojos cerrados de dolor por lo que no vio la cara sorprendida de Tai. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba- no puedo ser egoísta y tenerte conmigo cuando no te amo... -le miró finalmente dedicándole una sonrisa radiante- espero y me prometas que hagas feliz a Matt

Eso dejó a Tai parado. No estaba seguro si lo había oído bien, por lo que preguntó incrédulo.

un momento¿estás diciéndome que Matt está por mí¿El mismo Matt que conocemos?

sí... mira, sé que te coge por sorpresa... y que te costará mirarlo a la cara... pero deberías de darle una oportunidad... él te quiere mucho... y da igual que seáis los dos del mismo sexo...

Sora¿de verdad Matt te dijo que estaba por mí? -cada vez más incrédulo- eso es imposible

no es imposible. Él mismo me lo dijo. Por favor, dale una oportunidad... te lo ruego –aunque lo dijo con dolor. Pero ella solo quería ver a Ishida feliz.

Sora espera... –cortándola- por casualidad Matt te dijo desde cuando está enamorado de mí

no... pero parece que desde que te conoce... dice que no le gusta las chicas...

Sora, mira... sé que lo acabamos de dejar, y otro chico no diría esto en tal circunstancia, pero si te lo digo es porque a pesar de todo, quiero que seamos amigos como antes... por algo... –mirando a otro lado avergonzado sin querer dar más explicaciones.

¿qué quieres decir? -preguntó ella ahora confusa tanto por sus palabras como por su reacción.

Matt, no es gay... nunca lo ha sido...

pero...

él está enamorado de ti. –dejando a la pelirroja boquiabierta ante tal confesión- Lo sé, porque antes de que te confesara mis sentimientos me lo dijo él mismo

¿có... ¿cómo? -sonando incrédula ahora ella.

es la verdad. Y créeme que cuando me lo dijo no fue una mentira porque su mirada estaba llena de amor y ternura hacia ti. Y bueno, como yo sentía frustración porque sabía lo que tú sentías por él, digamos que me adelanté... le hice pedir a Mimi que me ayudara... -agachando la cabeza culpable- os traicioné a ambos. A ti y a Matt. Y aún por encima, para salvar mi relación contigo le pedí a Mimi que Matt no se interpusiera en nosotros. Es por eso, que te mira con malos ojos.

¿Cómo? -sorprendida por esa confesión

ella –dispuesto a confesarla eso que le reconcomía en el fondo- le comió la cabeza a Matt de que tú como cambiaste gracias a su ayuda, pues le hizo creer que te aprovechaste de eso para poder salir conmigo. Ahora sé que estuvo mal. En realidad, no quería que Matt te odiara. Por favor Sora, perdóname... si quieres te ayudaré con Matt. lo hablaré con él, yo...

calla -con un tono suave- no te preocupes -con una sonrisa inesperada para el moreno- te entiendo. Es normal. Y ya sabes que yo, que soy una tonta compresiva te perdono todo. O no sé si será que somos amigos de infancia y te conozco de que nunca quieres hacerme nada con mala intención. Y tampoco a Yama. Sé que no querías hacerlo realmente. Y de veras te agradezco que me lo hayas contado y que quieras ayudarme, pero... quiero hacerlo yo... -marchándose de la azotea de donde se encontraban.

¡Sora! -la joven se detiene ante al llamado de Yagami pero sin voltear- entonces¿me perdonas y volvemos a ser amigos? –preguntó preocupado

La chica volteó la cabeza sonriéndole.

claro que sí, idiota

Y se marchó dejándole solo y sin palabras. Su rostro poco a poco fue cambiando hasta asomar una sonrisa.

te deseo suerte, Sora (N.A.¿a alguien le suena esta frase de Tai:P)

En un viejo y grueso árbol, apoyado en él, un rubio tocaba su armónica amenamente y tranquilo. Su viejo pero aún intacto instrumento que siempre iba con él, dejaba escapar dulces melodías. Melodías que para el rubio le eran nostálgicas. Le hacían recordar muchas cosas. El cariño de su familia, su fiel amigo digital, su hermano, sus amigos, su amor...

Especialmente eso... el amor.

Recordaba la última vez que había hablado con ella. La mentira que había forjado para no mostrar en realidad sus sentimientos. Que era de ella del que estaba loco de amor. Que la consideraba como un ángel. Pero el pensar lo que Mimi le había dicho. Que su ángel, su dulce Sora, fuese una aprovechada, era algo que no entendía hasta que la vio con su mejor amigo.

Si no fuera por las palabras de Tachikawa, a él no le habría importado que Sora saliera con Yagami. Pues lo que quería era verla feliz con la persona amada. Y Taichi, no era mala persona, y comprendía que se enamorara de ella. Era tan dulce, tan tierna, tan madura y si se lo proponía, muy hermosa.

Esa hermosura la había descubierto cuando estaban en primaria. Cuando la había visto con el pelo suelto. Sin aquel casco. La verdad es que ya estaba enamorado de su personalidad dulce y madura, que el verla con aquel aspecto, el amor hacia ella había incrementado a pesar de que solo tenía 12 años.

Sonrió inconscientemente recordando como sus padres de pequeño le habían contado que se enamoraron con 9 años. Con solo mirarse y presentarse. Un autentico flechazo. Aunque habían tardado en confesarse.

Casi lo mismo le había pasado a él cuando conoció a Sora por primera vez. Y el amor poco a poco había ido en aumento. Y disminuyó cuando supo la verdad de la auténtica Sora.

Le pareció hipócrita.

tocas muy bien... como siempre

Matt alzó la vista encontrándose con la pelirroja que con cierta timidez se sentaba a su lado. Le dolía decirlo, sobre todo cuando todavía, como un idiota seguía enamorado de ella. Lo que no entendía era porque su terco corazón aún la amaba. Habían muchas más chicas por ahí rendidas a sus pies. Y ella, Sora, solo era una amiga. O ni eso ya la consideraba. Ese pensamiento le enfureció.

Sora... por si lo has olvidado, las chicas me repugnan... -mirando hacia otro lado- y tú estás entre ellas... -con voz baja

dímelo a la cara –desafiante- dime que me odias

Aquello había dejado a Matt sin palabras. Eso no podía hacerlo. Porque no sería capaz. En la mirada siempre se encontraba la verdad. Y lo que es más, no sería capaz de decirle que la odiaba, porque sentía por ella todo lo contrario. ¿O acaso estaba jugando con él?

yo... -mirándola y costando mucho decir aquellas palabras- yo... yo... yo te...

'Yo te amo' quería decir, pero salía con su mejor amigo, y ella estaba jugando de mala manera con él. Y ese juego no le agradaba en absoluto.

El rostro de la chica cambió a la tristeza al ver como Yamato parecía luchar consigo mismo. Verlo así era algo que no le gustaba. Si había algo que la hacía estar en paz era que él nunca se sintiera solo o contento como de aquella vez.

Yamato... lo siento... -dijo la chica de pronto sorprendiendo al rubio que la miraba desconcertado- yo... es que verás... -empezando a llorar- quería hacerte pagar por haberme mentido... por haberme hecho pasar un mal rato de que te gustaba Tai... de que me odiabas... lo siento... siento mucho el haberte hecho tanto daño...

¿Qué podía hacer él? Nada. Solo abrazarla con fuerza. Dándole seguridad y confianza de que él la amaba. Ella lo sabía. ¿Cómo se había enterado? No le importaba. Pero tenía una corazonada de que en un futuro no muy lejano le contaría toda la verdad. Lo mismo a una explicación de lo que Mimi le había dicho de ella.

Y cuando ella se lo contara, él la creería, pues si algo sabía de su amor, es que era la persona que menos sabía mentir en el mundo.

FIN 

Dedicado a mi amiga **sorita DG1** por su cumpleaños. �¡FELICIDADES!

Espero que te haya gustado. Y a los demás, también. Sé que está algo pobre y quizás algo incompleto. Pero lo hice con prisas. Así que gomen.

Dejadme reviews por fa. Por fa...


End file.
